Checkmate
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: This is a cute little story with a sweet moral. It's about TK's relationship with Matt and Tai.


Disclaimer: I'm bored with my old disclaimer, but I haven't thought of a new one. So just remember, I don't own any of this except the plot line. But chess is fun.

A/N – This is a bunch of firsts for me. This is the first story I've written that I rated G, and it's the first story I wrote that wasn't a romance. It's about TK and Matt's relationship, and TK and Tai's relationship. Oh, try to imagine Matt, TK, and Tai playing chess, okay? Shouts out to Dreamer4, read something by her.

CHECKMATE

By: Softball Chicks

Matt Ishida smirked confidently at his younger half-brother. "Checkmate," he declared, moving a final chess piece.

TK sighed. "Not again," he whispered, trying not to let Matt see how much this affected him. The younger boy had lost to his brother every time they'd ever played.

"Good game, little bro," the older boy offered.

"Yeah, well, see you later, Matt." TK got up from the table and left the house.

He wandered aimlessly around the park for nearly an hour, a state of depression enveloping the normally cheerful child. At twelve, he was still a little kid in many ways.

He ran into his friend, Tai Kamiya. "What's up, Teek?" the brunette greeted.

"I lost again," TK grumbled. Tai and his younger sister, Kari, both knew about the constant battle against TK's older half-brother.

Tai patted his shoulder sympathetically. "You'll win sometime," Tai promised. "You've got to have faith in yourself."

"I'll never win, Tai," TK argued, shaking his head in protest.

"I'll prove it to you," the older boy decided. "Come on."

TK was dragged to a chess table that was set up in the park. Tai sat down on the opposing side and stared his young opponent in the eye. "Ready?" he wondered.

"I don't know," TK mumbled.

"Your move," Tai ordered. Slowly, almost painfully, TK lifted a pawn and moved it two spaces. Tai copied the motion and the game was underway.

It seemed to last forever. First, Tai was winning, then TK, then Tai again. At one point two little kids, a boy and a girl came over to watch, fascinated by the skill at which the older boys manipulated the pieces. TK watched them for a little while. They were so innocent, so carefree. He didn't remember being little, having been forced to grow up quickly in the digital world.

Suddenly TK looked at the chessboard. "Checkmate, Tai," he declared, finishing the game with a simple move.

"Go home and beat your brother," was all the older would reply.

TK shuffled home, pondering his game. He realized his mistake when playing his brother. He always thought too much, tried to be so much older. When he had played Tai, he had been thinking about the little kids who had been watching. Now he knew he could beat Matt.

He arrived home and smiled at his half-brother. "I'll play you," he offered, nodding towards their chessboard.

Matt smiled. "Ready for another whooping?" he teased.

"Only if it's on you," the younger remarked coyly.

"You're on." With that, they sat and began a game.

An hour into it, TK wet his lips nervously as he moved another piece. He appeared to be winning, but you really couldn't tell. His thoughts drifted to the two younger children who had watched before, mouths gaping, eyes wide. Maybe they would grow up to be great chess players.

Suddenly TK saw his opportunity. Masking his smile, he carefully moved a piece, having anticipated his brother's thoughtless next move. Shifting one last piece, he announced breathlessly, "Checkmate."

It was like finishing a marathon. The young boy was out of breath and grinning broadly. Matt studied the board carefully before shaking his head, eyes wide. "You finally beat me. Good show, little bro."

"Thanks, Matt," TK replied, blushing slightly at his brother's flattery.

If TK learned anything from Tai, in all the years they knew each other, it was to never give up and always have faith in yourself. You could never go wrong if you just kept at it.

Takeru "TK" Takaishi went on to become a national chess champion. He and Tai still keep in touch, and TK knows what date and time it was when he first beat Matt. It wouldn't be the last time it happened.

A/N – Decent. Review please. I'm getting very depressed by the lack of reviews and I might do something stupid. Like write an original story. Haha, okay it wasn't very funny. Blibble (to Dreamer4).


End file.
